Baby Love
by LoveShipper
Summary: A visit through Austin's baby album brings out a sweet memory for both Austin and Ally. Auslly Oneshot.


This type of idea has been done but hopefully I will be doing a twist on the basic idea. I thought it was utterly sweet that Mr and Mrs Dawson bought Sonic Boom when Ally was a baby. Hopefully you guys and girls love it as much as I hope you will. I am not around babies so if the babies in this story seem a little off, sorry. I don't own anybody but the plot and the characters I make up. Don't sue.

"MOM! Ally is going to be here any minute now. Why is the photo alblum out? Oh no, please tell me that you aren't thinking of showing any of my baby photos to her. Please don't, I will die with embarassment if you do. I know you thought I was the most adorable baby ever to be born but that doesn't mean you need to show my girlfriend my "cute apple cheeks that begged to be pinched". Please put it away." Austin practically begged his mom as he struggled to gather all four of the alblums into his arms at once.

Normally he didn't mind looking over his photo alblums which held some of his most cherished and once in a lifetime memories of his childhood that he had forgotten over the years. He liked relieving a time where he had felt anything was possible as long as he believed in himself, the grand scope of his imagination and in magic of the world. He could do whatever he wanted with no rules, responsibilities or anything or anyone stopping him, his main job was to be a kid learning about the world around him while having the time of his life.

It also didn't hurt to hear your mom gush about what an adorable, sweet, funny, snuggly little boy he was and how blessed she and his dad were to be his parents. But not if the gushing and adoration was done in front of the young lady he loves, if it was then his face would be bright red and sweaty, he would be looking around for a place to drag Ally and him to to get out of the trip down memory lane and he would be too embrassed to enjoy his childhood stories, even if he had heard them many times before.

"Oh stop it! Gheesh you think a loving mother sharing stories with the girlfriend about the young man they both love is a death sentence. I can't help that I love gushing about my baby boy, goodness knows how many times your father and I have listenned to you gushing about the many reasons why you are head over heels in love with Ally and how angelically beautiful she is, not that we mind of course.

I am sure that Ally would love to hear all about the guy she is crazy in love with was like as a child and all the mischief he and his red-haired best friend got into but to save myself from having to hear you complain and making you die from embarassment, I will put them away for now." Mimi Moon said with motherly patience as she went to put the alblums into the curio cabinet for another time.

The doorbell rang at that exact moment announcing Ally's arrival. "Oh photos! I love looking at photos. Who is this sweet little man? Just kidding; I would recognize that heart melting smile and playable hair anywhere. Awww Austy was an adorable little boy, yes you were (playfully pinches his cheeks and tousles his hair. Austin mockingly swatted at her hands)." Ally cooed as she noticed the alblums and started to leaf through them with Mimi sitting down beside her telling the backstory to each picture.

Austin perched himself on the arm of the couch, carassing her arm and practically breathing in her ear as he put his chin on her shoulder so he could see the pictures she was looking at and putting in his two cents of memories in when he could. Ally's response was to coo and gush over the memories told to her while looking lovingly at Austin, him in person and the adorable and mischievous child in the pictures. A picture of two little babies sleeping with the caption: "Austin and his little "girlfriend"- #BabyLove" caught her attention so she stayed on that page longer then usual.

"No one will believe this but it must have been fate. That is the only way to see it, it was destiny that Austin and I met as babies then 15 years later at Sonic Boom." Ally whispered to herself as she traced the picture with the tips of her fingers then noticing that her boyfriend and his mom was looking curiously at her, she explained her thoughts. "Sorry I tuned out but this little baby girl was or should I say is me. I can't believe my mom never told me that Austin and I had already met as babies."

"She probably forgot about that day, I know I did until now that you mentioned. How romantic, two babies meet and have an instant connection only to met again as teens who fall head over heels in love almost instantly. May I say Ally that you were an adorable and beautiful little baby? Oh now that day is coming back to me, it was at a "Mommy&Me" class and Austin was about 9 months old.." Mimi said as she looked at the adorable picture and the memories came back to her which put a loving smile on her face.

_16 years ago_

"Are you ready baby boy? Oh mommy and Austy are going to have fun today, yes we are. We will sing songs, play some games and make new friends. Oh the stories we will have to tell daddy tonight at dinner." Mimi Moon talked to her 9 month old son as she scooped him out of his car seat into her arms. He might not have understood what his mommy was saying, only that she was talking to him, but that didn't stop him from smiling a huge gummy smile which caused his soother to fall out of his rosebud mouth and start to bounce in his mommy's arms with excitement of what was to come next.

The happy camper baby didn't stay smiley very long since his mom decided to stop and talk to another parent for what seemed like a long time, at least to someone so small who didn't understand the concept of time and got bored easily without human interaction. He started to fuss, whine and squirm so that his mom put him down on the floor mats as she and the other mother sat down at the edge of the mat to continue to talk as their sons explored in their eyesight.

Austin crawled all over the mat, going from one mom and baby to another checking out the toys or entertaining games they were playing with but they didn't hold his attention so he moved on. What happened next could only be called the cosmos intervening, Austin seemed to be drawn to a baby girl in blue jean overalls and a baby pink onsie who was playing peek a boo with her mom which was making her laugh and giggle like it was the funniest thing ever.

Penny Dawson had only had her eyes covered for a second but when she openned her eyes, a little blond haired cherub was having a staring contest with her daughter to where they were almost nose to nose. "Well hi there little man. Where is your mommy? The little one who you are nose to nose with is Ally. Did you want to play our game with us?" she said as she scooped up Austin, keeping one eye on Ally while the other one was looking around for the mom who this little man belonged to.

"Austin! I am so sorry Ma'am. This slippery little monkey got away from me. I hope he wasn't bothering you." Mimi said as she hurried over and took her son from Penny to put him on the mat beside a now sitting up Ally so the woman could talk while their kids played. Austin and Ally were babbling to each other in baby language while playing with blocks aka putting the blocks in their mouth or gummy on their teddy bear's ear.

"Oh sweetheart, it is ok baby. That little boy didn't mean to knock you down, he is a new walker which you will be one day. There there baby doll, you are ok, scared and a little shaken up but ok." Penny said as she scooped her crying daughter up off the floor and into her arms, raining kisses onto her plump cheeks and cooing into her tiny ear. Austin was trying to use Penny's body to stand up on unsteady legs to check on his new friend, an adorable worried\close to crying look on his little face as he observed an obviously shaken Ally.

Once Ally was calmed down, she was put back on the mat where she was practically glomped onto by Austin to the point where the two babies almost toppled over and she got a wet, sort of kiss on the cheek which caused a ear to ear smile to appear on Ally's face as she hugged him back. At that point the class started with the parents guiding their kid's hands either "playing" the available instruments or "directing" the imaginary audience as the group sang popular children's songs. During this time Austin and Ally could be seen peeking over at each other over their mom's arms only to bury their faces shyly into their mom's arms when caught only to try again seconds later.

"Ok Mommies and Babies, it is time for play. So feel free to go over to our many different areas and play with any toy you want. So ready set go!" came the overly perky, enthusiastic and surgary sweet voice of the instructor as she clapped her hands. She had obviously been dealing with kids or had kids of her own cause she was talking slowly and clearly like a parent would talk like when talking to young kids as she adressed the parents.

"Austin? Austin, where are you going? Mommy wants to play with you. Where are you going? Oh I see, you silly little guy." Mimi said as she got out the puzzles and the building blocks only to find her son crawling towards Ally and her mom sitting close singing songs using a princess puppet as a guide. Mimi just brought the toys with her and with a knowing look she joined her son who had sat himself beside Ally and was happily clapping along with the puppet.

"It seems my daughter has a crush on your son. She is usually very shy, reserve with her smiles and not this openly friendly and flirty with people she just met but she seems to really like your son. Aww how adorable are our kids together?" Penny cooed as she watched Austin and Ally side by side handing puzzle pieces or blocks to the other or hand in hand putting them into place only to let go and clap at their success. The babies were so adorable and sweet together that their moms hung back, letting their kids interact in their young and sweet way.

" Our kids are adorable together, I think my baby boy is in love. Awwww. And I was worried that Austin wouldn't enjoy "Mommy&Me", why was I so worried? Not only did Austin find a new friend but maybe a girl who will become more to him when they are older. Is it possible to get your phone number so our kids can have more playdates?" Mimi agreed while taking pictures with her phone of the adorable couple playing to put in her son's alblum as a memento of this special day.

Penny was left with the kids when Mimi went to the bathroom so Penny put both kids on her lap and read "Cinderella" with funny voices for each characters and putting emotion into her voice which entranced the kids into not making a peep as she read. Though she did notice that Austin and Ally were holding hands and putting their heads close together, almost on the other's shoulders, to see the brightly colored pictures. When the book was done, both of them handed her two more books, eager for more stories.

"Sorry it took me so long. You looked like you had everything handled so I prepared some bottles for the kids. Never mind, they are taking a cat nap. Poor darlings must be tuckered out from all this fun" Mimi said before she noticed that Austin and Ally were snuggled into each other fast asleep on Penny's lap so of course more pictures were taken as well as the moms talking in hush tones until the session was over and parents were packing up their kids to go home.

"I am sorry to disturb my Sleeping Beauty but it is time for a certain little prince and princess to go home to their castles. Come on princess, let go of Austin. Honey, come on, you'll see Austin again but right now we have to go see daddy, he will be missing his girls." Both Austin and Ally fussed, fretted and started to cry as their moms tried to untangle them from each other's arms but their moms won in the end so with one last tearful wave goodbye over their mom's shoulders, both families left.

_Present_

"How could I not remember meeting an adorable and sweet little girl like Ally? Cause I am pretty sure I would have remembered meeting the girl of my dreams and sharing a spark with her, even if we both were babies. A person doesn't forget something like that so easily. Tehee even as a baby, I was quite the charmer and sweetheart and I knew true love when I saw it. Yeah baby Austin!" Austin said after his mom had finished her story, bits of memories of that day returning to him.

"That day was officially the start of Austin&Ally, though the day we met as 15 was also a good start on the road to true love. You weren't the only one who saw something in the other person, I could have rejected you and broken your little baby heart. Good thing you were a sweetie even back then." Ally interjected with a mixture of sarcasm and playfully hitting his arm to deflect his ego a bit but also giving him loving gazes.

"See Austin, going down Memory Lane wasn't as painful or embarassing as you feared. I hate to say this babe but I told you so. Yes I did and now you know that you met Ally as a baby which was the start of your guys' love story. But you only knew that because I insisted on going through your alblums, so you should really be saying "thanks mom for telling me a childhood memory". I really should give myself a pat on the back (gives herself an exaggerated pat on the back). Now if you guys want to eat, you need to help me in the kitchen so hop to it little ones." Mimi said as she shut the alblums and put them away.

Austin and Ally just shrugged and good naturally struggled to say thanks before following Mimi to the kitchen to prepare the delicious dinner of roast beef, potatoes, gravy, cooked carrots and rolls with the radio playing and improptu karaoke sessions in between conversations of various topics. When Mike came home from a business meeting at "Moon's Mattress Kingdom" the dinning room table became a frenzy of conversation and eating the meal. All in all it was just another day down memory lane and a chapter in the love story that is Austin and Ally's story.


End file.
